Characters of portable electronic products such as mobile phones are often in different colors in order to attract users' attention, backlight of the characters varies accordingly, and the backlight is transmitted to positions of the characters through a light transferring pole or a light guide film.
In order to ensure that light crosstalk does not occur in the backlight of the characters in different colors, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a top view of a mobile device in the existing technology, FIG. 2 is a light guide film 3 used by light-transmitting symbols of the mobile device in the existing technology, as shown in FIG. 1, the mobile device 1 in the existing technology is provided thereon with a plurality of light-transmitting symbols 2, and the plurality of light-transmitting symbols 2 is in different colors, therefore, during light guide, different light guide films are needed, as shown in FIG. 2, in order to avoid that light crosstalk occurs in the light-transmitting symbols 2 in the mobile device 1, the existing technology uses a plurality of light guide films 3 to guide light. Light irradiated from an LED lamp 4 is incident upon the light guide films 3, and light crosstalk will not occur as the plurality of light guide films 3 has gaps therebetween.
Although such a manner can solve the problem of cross color of lamplight, as a plurality of light guide films 3 need to be used to adapt to indicators in different colors, during actual processing and production, it is necessary to increase multiple processes to position and align the light guide films, resulting in increase of the material cost and the production cost and reduction of the production efficiency.